Unleash the Beast
by Lutharo
Summary: A battle between a cloaked man and his chieftain will result in the release of the True King, and the shaking of the very foundations of Hyrule.


A/N: Ok, this is my first Fanfic, so I'm eager to hear any comments that you have! This is just something that I decided to put together late one night, if you read it please review and tell me what you think, and whether you think I should continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters involved within

Chapter 1

Old Queen, New King

XXXXXXX Great Hall of Gerudo Keep XXXXXX

The blade flashed faster than the eye could follow, appearing and disappearing before she had time to react. The only trace of its passage a crimson line splitting the face of the shocked warrior from brow to cheek. A pain filled gasp ghosted its way from her lips to fill the night air, quickly drowned by the deep malicious chuckling from her veiled opponent. Collapsing to her knees, she clutched her face in a futile attempt to contain the fountain of blood that had erupted at the sound of his voice.

Standing there, wrapped in a cloak of pure darkness. The Dark Man could not but bask in the glory and ecstasy of the fight. For too long had he been denied his right. For too long had he been forced to be subjugant to this false lord. To this weakling. His laughter, though, met its death, as did his moment, as he realised that the fight of which he had dreamed, was over with a single stroke. Barely visible lips contorted into a contemptuous grimace as he beheld his foe writhe at his feet.

"_Finished already? Is this really all there is? I had expected more from you chieftain. Where is the pride of the sages now? Where is the pride, the arrogance, the self-confidence that I, for so long dreamed of crushing? Where is the competition"_ Came a whispering voice, growing in intensity on every word, until the maniacal tones reverberated through the cavernous hall.

Gazing forth with pain-filled eyes the chieftain began to call forth the last of her reserves. Knowing that she only had one chance to survive this encounter, she called forth the storm.

"_You desire you competition?"_ She screamed. "_You dream of a fight? Then face the wrath of the Wild!"_

On her words the great stain-glass windows burst inwards at the sudden unrestrained pressure of nature's most bale filled hellstorm. The great hall filled with a localized hurricane of wind, glass and sand, striping and shredding all but the foundations of the room and its two occupants.

"_Impressive, To think I doubted you had it in you,"_Mocked the voice, projected directly into her mind_, "But it is nothing to the power that I command, and nothing compared to the power of the true King"_

The storm, whipped around and between the two combatants, clawing and grasping at both, but being somehow held off as if blocked by twin barriers.

"_Fool. If you wake him, he will cleave the world in two. He feeds on despair and bathes in chaos. His very existence brings death, his power is too great. You couldn't possibly consider freeing him,"_ She sent back.

"_Oh but I would, he has called me out and chosen me to be his herald. I am the vessel of his will, the blade with which he severs his bonds. Through me a new world well be born, a word without the simpering touch of you pathetic sages. True power, his power, will rule once again." _At this the smile and the chuckling returned, providing a horrific counterpart to the howl of the wind.

The effort of holding the storm was beginning to take its toll on the already weakened chief. Straining at the effort, she bent the maelstrom to her will and charged it with its task. A segment of the storm broke and coalesced into a tame but no less destructive form. Shapeless yet distinguishable, the great mass suddenly collapsed on the kneeling figure, lifting her shuddering form from the ground and carrying her from her laughing foe.

"_So you flee, but you cannot escape your fate. We will meet again and you will die an endless death, I will have satisfaction,"_ Predicted the Dark Man.

As the stillness of the night once more descended on the devastated hall, a faint whisper brushed his ears in reply, _"With the summoning of power comes the courage to oppose it. Fear the hero of time for he will be your judge and executioner."_

Laughter met her words, a cold and harsh cackle that only broke with morn.

XXXXXXXXX Grand Dungeon, Under Gerudo Keep XXXXXXXXX

The dark man slowly walked up the steps to the grandiose stone doors before him. 10 feet tall, and decorated with stone sculptures depicting the defeat of the great power at the hands of the hero, the door was, in his eyes, nothing more than a vile effigy celebrating a victory brought about by chance.

"_Disgusting_," thought the Dark Man, as he reached forth and placed his hand in-between the three triangles that were the centrepiece of the doors. Red, blue and green tendrils of fire spread from his hand, shooting to the end of the door and wrapping behind it. From these main stems branched smaller off-shoots of flame, latching onto the door as they spread and dividing into hundreds of smaller tendrils, until the entire door blazed in a patchwork of fire.

At the snap of fingers, the fires froze in place and lost their substance, until they were nothing more than bands of light cross-linking across the door. At another snap, the bands of light spasmed, sending a tremor through the door, and causing an explosion at the hinges, as it was blasted it was blasted off its support. With a final snap, the bands began to contract; reducing the doors down to a singularity, and leaving an archway before the lone cloaked figure. Leaving the cloaked figure to stare into the eyes of the true King.

Before him, sitting on a throne crafted from shadow, sat the Great King of Evil, the quintessence of purest power Ganondorf.

With a small smile on his lips the lord of chaos slowly rose from his throne, reforming it into his cape in the process.

"Congratulations Fastosus, you have done well"

The world trembled, it could feel His freedom, and it feared the unleashing of the beast.

A/N: How was it? All reviews are wecome!


End file.
